infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alareiks/iF Wiki Status Update - 8/23/2011
Hi there, guys! I know, it's been a long time since the last Status Update, but as you all know, our dear War Clown has left us and Rayne and I have been very busy lately. So, what's new here? Let's get started... New welcome userpage design New editors have gained a new design on their Userpages when they first join the wiki. You can find the design of the userpage here. This is what new contributors' userpages will look like from now on, until they themselves change it. Userboxes As some of you know, we're introducing userboxes to InFamous Wiki. Currently, there is no official page for them, but some of you who are experienced with userboxes or other templates may find them labeled as Template:User~~~~ and may add them to your own userpages within reasonable use. inFamous Wiki Projects We've got projects introduced now! Yes, that is right! Currently only one but with more to come, they can be found here, and can also be discussed there. inFamous Wiki Helpers Every day, the InFamous Wiki slowly gains more and more editors. We've therefore decided to set up a new status for experienced and willing, trustworthy editors: Helpers. Helpers are not Staff members, but rather work directly for the Staff in order to perhaps one day become Staff members themselves. There is no real application process right now and if you wish to become a Helper, simply drop an informative and good request on mine or Rayne's talk page. Badges We've introduced Badges, as previously promised. Most of you know what this is, so I guess there's not much else to tell about it, except to stress the importance of reading the new policy. Eras We've also introduced Eras. These are located at the top of an article and provides a selection of related categories to show of the subject. New infoboxes Yes, new infoboxes (again). These are: *Template:Infobox City *Template:Infobox District *Template:Infobox Landmark Revamp of categories We've made the Laws of Categorical Condition more strict. Now Categories shall be universal and Reapers, for example, shall not be marked as enemies, Rebels not as Allies, Kuo not as Good Karma et cetera and so on. Recent major revamps *Vermaak 88 *Bertrand *Empire City Upcoming major revamps *New Marais *Corrupted *Zeke Dunbar Articles in need of help *David Warner *Moya Jones *Trish Dailey *Quotes *Glitches *Rebels Featured Users These are users that have done a significant amount of work over the past two weeks, and thus deserve some prestige: *Uditore - for introducing mission projects and working her rear off, here on the wiki. *Kelan517 - for being the first to join the Helpers and for giving us hope in recent, dark times. *AssassinRome - for his revamps on Bertrand and Vermaak 88 and trustworthyness. Formula results so far As some of you know, I took the time to create a formula to see what you think about InFamous Wiki. As a twist at the end of this Status Update, here's a summary of the results so far (note that these aren't entirely accurate and can be based on average, not total figure): *How old are you? **Most are in the age of 12-15. Few are above the age of 18 and none above 40. *Visiting **Most visit the wiki more then the average reader, and few rarely or never visit the wiki. *Editing **Most edit when they find something to work with most of the time on the wiki and some never or rarely edit. Most of the edits are smaller, minor edits. *What they do **Most - obviously - read when they visit the wiki and many edit. It varies what most do aside from that, but many vote the polls. *What have you played/read? **Most has played InFamous and InFamous 2, whereas only some has read Post Blast or played Precinct Assault. Want to read Post Blast? Then go here on the wiki. Enjoy! *Layout and new features **Almost all feedback on the current layout is positive, and almost all on the new features are positive or neutral. Not much more to say there. ---- And with that, I draw closure to this Status Update. Expect to see one by the end of October, along with some other goodies, by the release of Festival of Blood! Category:News Category:Blog posts